Nikolaus
by lover101Kenny
Summary: Sweet little bundle of joy, wrapped in silk, angel feathers and baptized with love. Ed and Alfons have a baby! (Mpreg).


**Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg.**

**Title: Nikolaus**

**Summary: Sweet little bundle of joy, wrapped in silk, angel feathers and baptized with love. Never forget. . . Never. Mpreg. **

**Piercing: EdxHei(Alfons)**

* * *

><p>Laying on the bed while the curtains blew from the soft sweet smelling wind was really all Edward had been watching for the past hour and a half while Alfons left to the store. He felt his eyes become heavy and just as he was about to close them, he hissed in pain, attempting to sit up, but a very large, very round object stopped him.<p>

That object was his stomach; filled with the contents of an unborn child.

He was pregnant, about six months along. When he and Alfons had first heard of this, Edward was very emotional about it, demanding that it be removed from him, placing "the thing" out of "it's" misery. But he stopped when Alfons began tearing up, smiling and the absolute happiness was shone on his face.

_"I've never had a family. I'm. . .I'm so happy."_

After lots of talking, Alfons managed to persuade Edward into keeping the child, whom Ed became to grow found of. It could get lonely in this apartment while Alfons was off either at his job or shopping, it was nice to have company. He gently rubbed his stomach and tried laying back down, reaching for the tall glass of cold water, taking a few sips until he felt better. The drowsiness came back and he yawned, letting his eyes close into a deep sleep. While the curtain continued to blow gently against the wind, Edward was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids staying completely still as he continued to dream.

_"Ni-chan!" _

_. . . _

_"Ni-chan!" _

_. . . _

_"Ha, ha, ha." A child's innocent laughter. _

_"Aisuru* Ni-chan." That laugh. . .That voice. . .That errie, longing, pitch-perfect voice. Alphonse. _

Edward found himself being shaken awake, it was gentle, but enough to wake him. Edward opened his eyes slowly, and Alfons sat next to him, smiling gently.

"I'm back, and it's almost lunch time." He gently spoke.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know. . .You shouldn't wake a pregnant man? He'll kill you in your sleep."

Alfons laughed, "I'll take my chances." He helped Edward sit up on propped pillows, all the while marveling the large stomach, nestling their sleeping child. Alfons wrapped his hands around Ed's back, gently laying his cheek on Edward's belly.

"Hello there." He spoke softly. Edward rolled his eyes, he really couldn't believe what Alfons told him, how a baby could hear voices outside the stomach. Still, that didn't stop Edward from occasionally screaming: "STOP KICKING ME!" or "KNOCK IT OFF! MY UTERUS IS NOT A TRAMPOLINE!"

"Papa's back." Alfons smiled, happy to receive a small kick in the nose from his baby.

"I just got it to sleep, Alfons. And here you come, waking it up." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't call our son that." Alfons sighed.

"Son? What if it's a girl?" Edward asked.

"Do you want a girl?" Alfons innocently asked.

"I'm just saying, what if I bore you a girl? What would you do then?" Edward bit his lip and Alfons thought for a moment, before giving a thumbs up.

"Then I'll make sure no man on this planet takes her away from us."

Edward rolled his eyes as Alfons left for the kitchen, bringing back chopped up cantaloupe and a bottle of milk. Even though Edward allowed Alfons to feed him the juicy fruit, he still refused the milk. Alfons sadly sighed, trying once again to make Edward drink the milk.

"Please, Ed'vard. The baby needs it."

Edward still held up his nose.

Alfons smirked, and idea coming to his head as he headed over to the kitchen with the jar of milk. Taking two tablespoons of sugar and shaking up the bottle he then returned to Edward.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, his arms crossed. Alfons smiled, handing the bottle back to Edward, who kept his annoyance face and arms crossed.

"I added something sweet, I'm sure where you come from the milk is bland and tasteless. I added flavor." Alfons smiled, but this smile was different, almost a signal for trust. Edward huffed. Yanking the bottle out of Alfons' hand.

"If I drink a sip, will you leave me alone? I'm tired still." He demanded, irritated.

Alfons nodded, sitting next to Edward.

In his seventeen years of living, Edward never thought he'd be convinced to drink milk. Alfons was right, the milk in his world tasted bland to him, he didn't like bland foods, he liked foods that gave off a kick of flavor; this could be the reason why he didn't mind milk being in stew.

Edward took a sniff at the rim. It's aroma was different, it didn't smell like milk to him.

He took a small sip.

Licked his lips.

Thought for a moment. Then took another sip. And another. Then he began gulping the liquid down his navel until he choked. Alfons patted his back.

"Well, don't choke! It's nothing to die for!" He spoke, worried.

Edward looked at Alfons. "What the hell did you add?"

"Sugar." Alfons smiled. "I never liked milk as a child so my mother put in sugar to sweeten the taste."

Sugar. . .He liked sugar.

Licking his lips he looked back up to Alfons who kindly smiled back, taking the empty bottle away from Edward (probably to rinse it out.) he could still taste the sweet aftertaste of the milk as he closed his eyes. Making sure to whisper to Alfons to lay next to him before he drifted off to slumber.

Maybe to see his brother in his dreams.

At least he existed there.

* * *

><p>One stormy summer night Edward's cramps became frequent and it was nearly unbearable. Alfons had called the doctor, a secret one experimenting male pregnancies. Warm towels were placed in the areas Ed said he felt were cramped, while the blonde was propped up on a pillow sweating and cursing.<p>

"Ed'vard?" Alfons called out.

Edward was in too much pain for words to be spoken, so he turned his head. Alfons reached out to pat Edward's head, comforting him.

"I'll be right here." He smiled. Edward nodded, before letting out a scream as he felt something pop inside of him and blood gush between his thighs. He was so agape that he couldn't' help but tune out Alfons' soothing words to calm him down, and he continued to scream and breathe heavily; his chest rose up and down frequently, another cramp and Edward screamed.

"Ed, I need to-" Alfons tried to say, but Ed wouldn't let go of his shirt, tears fell from his eyes and he felt scared.

Alfons sighed, gently turning Edward.

"We'll have to do this the old way, then."

Old way?

Ed was confused as he watched Alfons use warm damp towels along his abdominal area, it was relaxing it did slightly helped make the pain stop, but it came back and Ed was screaming once more. Not long later, the doctor had arrived and Edward was leaning against Alfons chest, pushing out what felt like a watermelon. Ed's voice felt raw and his cheeks were a glazed cinnamon red. The doctor kept telling Alfons to help calm Ed down, but even though Alfons tried, it wasn't working.

"Ed'vard." Alfons sushed. "Stay calm."

Edward whimpered, his insides were burning and his. . .private areas. . . felt like they were being torn off. This had gone on for nearly four hours until a pitched-squeal had entered the room. Ed stopped screaming, his breathing was even once again and his eyes widened. Before him the doctor held a blood-covered baby boy. Ed had just barley gotten a glance at his newborn before he felt his eyes grow heavy and Alfons' soothing strokes along the hairs on his head pulled him into a slumber.

* * *

><p>When Edward awoke, his bottom half felt numb and his eyes felt heavy as if he weren't done sleeping just yet. But, something was new. Someone was new to this world and he wanted to meet him. He glanced around the room seeing the baby's bassinet Alfons lovingly hand-carved for Edward next to him and the bed. Sleeping peacefully inside, was his and Alfons' baby.<p>

He smiled admirably; an unknown instinct creased up on him a he gently picked up the baby and cradle against him. He marveled at the child, he had the same hair as Ed, but the chin, nose and cheeks were all Alfons. Edward smiled so sweetly.

Alfons had just came up to check on his lover and their child when he saw Ed sitting up in bed holding their baby. Ed's hair was long and loose and the blankets were scattered everywhere, making the sight look comfortable enough to curl up next to, which it what he did. He sat next to Ed and wrapped his arms around his torso, smiling down at their baby wrapped in blue.

"He's beautiful, eh?"

Edward didn't look away. "He's so adorable, my little boy." He hushed.

Alfons gently kissed his head. "You did wonderful, Ed." Edward nuzzled into his baby's soft head, smiling.

"We still haven't named him yet." Ed softly spoke.

Alfons thought for a moment, then smiling "Nikolaus?" He offered. Edward smiled, nodding.

"My little Nikolaus." He kissed the baby's brow, Alfons didn't bother to remind Edward of the accent and the three of them cuddled together, their little family.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short story. Review please. <strong>


End file.
